Celtic Thunder - Myths & Magic
by honeyjadecladdagh
Summary: War, evil spirits, hidden treasure and an unexpected reunion. All of these things await the Celtic Thunder lads when they set off on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

This is a new version of a story on Celtic mythology which I wrote a while ago (if you would like to see the original, please let me know). It's basically a Celtic Thunder story combined with aspects of Celtic mythology. There may be a few minor inconsistencies in this but that's only because I'm not much of an expert on mythology, so please be nice. Before we begin, I just want to make a few things clear.

First of all, in this story the members of Celtic Thunder, as well as some of the additional cast members, live in Ireland in an era around the time of the Middle-ages and in this version of reality, creatures from Celtic mythology exist. Some points in the story may sound similar to The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings (films) but no copyright was intended in the writing of this fanfiction, I assure you.

Secondly, a note on the additional cast members and the roles they play. One of them is Julianne Reilly. Julianne is Ryan's wife in this story and was the lady who played the "girl named Doris" in the song _"Bad, bad Leroy Brown"_ in the Celtic Thunder show _"Its entertainment"_. She won't really make an appearance but will be mentioned a few times. Deirdre Shannon is in the story as well. She was in the Celtic Thunder show _"Storm"_ and played the role of the gentlewoman. Sharon Browne also has a small role in this (she is the producer of Celtic Thunder). Also, Keith and Damian are brothers.

Thirdly, (and I can't stress this enough), this story is purely a work of fiction. Obviously I don't know about the personal lives of the Celtic Thunder lads or the lives of anyone associated with them and I do not wish to cause offence. I did consider changing the names of certain individuals but then I thought it would just get too confusing, so I left them as they are.

Ok, now we've got that out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Not for the first time, Ryan woke with a jolt in the middle of the night. He'd had that dream again. It had been the same one for several years and he had endured many a sleepless night because of it. For him, though, it was more than just a dream; it was a memory, one that he would give anything to forget. Ryan looked over to his left and reached out his hand, seeking the comforting warmth of his wife Julianne, a hope that was short-lived when all he felt was an empty space beside him. He berated himself for his foolishness and for making the mistake of trying to deny the loss of a loved one yet again. The only way he would be able to see Julianne again was if he died, an option which, although certainly inevitable, he intended to avoid for as long as nature would permit.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. For a brief moment, the sight that plagued his dreams filled his vision: the bloodcurdling scream of a heartbroken woman, a dark hooded creature darting in like a dog to snatch anything that took its fancy, a child crying its eyes out as it was carried off by the creature. He forced his eyes back open at once.

Laying down on the bed, he attempted to get back to sleep but, after a few minutes of tossing and turning, he realised that his attempts were futile. He gently slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs into the parlour of his home, his feet creaking on the floorboards. The parlour was a cosy little room at the front of his house. It was plainly furnished with a sofa, two chairs, a rug on the floor and a fire blazing under the mantelpiece.

On the mantelpiece sat a small silver frame, roughly the same size as a book. Ryan picked it up and examined it closely as he had done many times before. The frame held a painting of him and Julianne. In her arms, Julianne held their baby daughter Raven. She had been born exactly one year after their marriage. As soon as Raven was born, both parents agreed that she was the most beautiful child who ever lived. Raven had inherited her mother's periwinkle eyes and her father's ebony hair which had been the main inspiration for her name. She also had a birthmark on her left arm in the shape of a heart.

Tears filled Ryan's eyes as he realised this painting was the only existing memory he had of his wife and daughter. Raven had been stolen from them fifteen years ago and Julianne…well, a loss as terrible as that would be too much for any mother to cope with. Anger coursed through Ryan's veins as his thoughts strayed to the person, no, monster, who had taken what was more precious to him than anything else in the world. But no amount of anger could compare with the guilt he felt, knowing that he was partly to blame. He had promised his wife that he would take care of their daughter and he had failed her. What kind of father was he?

"I'm so sorry, Julianne" Ryan whispered to the air. "I let this happen. I'm so, so sorry. How could anyone take a child away from its mother like that? Who could be so cruel? If only I could find the wretch that had taken our daughter, I would make them suffer the same way you did. Mark my words, when their time comes, they _will_ suffer!"


	3. The village they call The Moy

The Moy was a quaint little village in Northern Ireland, home to Ryan, his wife Julianne, and their daughter Raven. Ryan had once been known to be the social butterfly of the village, full of love and life. But the change in his circumstances had turned him into a bitter man.

One hundred years ago, Ireland had lived in fear of Caorthannach the Celtic fire-spitter. Caorthannach was a demonic creature hatched within the earth's core when it was just a mass of vapour and rock and said to be the mother of the Devil. For years, folk were preyed upon by her and her spawns. The people of Ireland fought with all their strength to free their land from her but she was too powerful. It seemed as though she was here to stay and Ireland would forever live under her reign of tyranny. Then, when all seemed lost, there came the Christian missionary Saint Patrick. For two days he battled against Caorthannach before she fled to Lough Derg, taking her minions with her. To say that everyone was relieved by Caorthannach's departure would be an understatement but nobody could forget the devastation she had caused.

Despite Saint Patrick's triumph over Caorthannach and the fact that she and her demons had long since retreated to the abyss, there were many evil creatures roaming the earth that had managed to escape Saint Patrick's crusade to rid Ireland of evil. One of them was a witch who had a predilection for stealing young children. She would often roam the villages of Ireland, looking for infants to snatch when their parents weren't looking and take back to her lair, most likely to slaughter and eat or do who-knows-what with. It was this very witch that had taken Ryan's daughter Ravenfifteen years ago. Ryan still remembered it as if it were yesterday. It was a warm summer afternoon and Raven was fast asleep in her crib. He had gone to check on her and arrived just in time to see a dark hooded figure grab his daughter and make off with her through the open window. The couple immediately began sprinting after the figure. They ran all the way to the edge of the village where the figure finally lost them and Julianne, in an act of despair, fell to her knees, crying bitterly.

The villagers searched high and low for themysterious figure but their efforts were in vain. They only had a very vague description to go on and they didn't even have a name. When no trace of it orRaven could be found, they had no choice but to assumethe worst had happened. Julianne was inconsolable after that and died of heartbreak a month later.

After the loss of Julianne, Ryan was never the same. He became angry and reclusive, hardly talking to anyone if he could avoid it. It didn't take long for people to notice the change in him. They saw how he smiled less and less, how he shut out the world around him, how he didn't speak as often as he used to. It didn't take a genius to work out what was wrong. At first, people were sympathetic and frequently offered their condolences and said they would gladly lend him their ears if he ever wanted to talk. But Ryan always refused their help and eventually they stopped bothering with him.

The only one who refused to give up on him was Neil, his blood brother and friend since childhood. Neil was the only person in the entire village who received a modicum of Ryan's limited mercy; all the other villagers were simply met with a cold stare, and that was when Ryan _wasn't_ in a temper. With Neil, Ryan was willing to talk a little and even crack a (somewhat forced) smile occasionally. Neil was the kind of person in whom you could freely confide anything without fear of your conversation being repeated to unwanted listeners and could comfort you in times of trouble. He was aware of how much Ryan missed his wife and daughter, even though he never showed it. Neil had been quite fond of Raven and although it appeared that Ryan had lost all hope of seeing his daughter again, Neil believed there was a chance that she was still out there somewhere, waiting for her father and that some day she and Ryan would once again be reunited.


	4. Disturbance in the night

**Disturbance in the night**

Ryan was woken one night by the feeling of being shaken and the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Neil standing over him. "Neil, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "And how did you get in?"

"You gave me the spare key, remember?" Neil's usually calm voice sounded urgent. "Ryan, listen, this is serious. The village is under attack. We need to get out there quickly."

"Attack?!" Ryan sat up. "Who could be attacking us at this time?"

"Demons, that's who. Now hurry! Get dressed and get outside!" Neil ordered, rushing out of the cottage, not even pausing to check if Ryan obeyed him.

Ryan dressed quickly and hurried outside. The sight that met his eyes was like that of a nightmare. All around him, demons were invading the small rural community, destroying houses and tussling with villagers who were pouring into the town square to join in the fray. Many dead bodies lay on the ground, their blood staining the earth beneath them. The demons were unlike any other creatures Ryan had seen before: tall, hulking individuals with eyes of flame and dark red skin, their claws razor sharp and their teeth bared as they snarled and rampaged their way through the village.

Instantly, Ryan rushed to help the villagers in their crusade against the demons. They fought for their lives but the demons easily had the upper hand. Then, from somewhere in the distance, they caught sight of the leader, Caorthannach herself. This demon was a whole head taller than her followers and her skin was burnt black. For a moment, everyone was shocked to see this creature once thought to be gone now ransacking their town but they soon forgot their surprise when she launched into the sky on two huge wings and spat fire onto the houses below, causing them to burst into flames.

"Retreat!" the town's mayor called out. "They are too strong! Everyone, retreat I say!"

Habitually obedient to their mayor, the villagers turned on their heels and fled for their lives. Neil searched hard for Ryan and eventually caught sight of his friend battling with one of the demons. At once, Neil rushed to free Ryan from the demon's grasp and pulled him away from the scene. Ryan struggled against him furiously, yelling every profanity under the sun."No! We can't let them get the better of us!"

"There's nothing we can do" Neil told him. "You've seen the damage they've done! We can't possibly compete with that! Come on now, let's get out of here while we still can!"

Ryan continued to curse but followed his friend obediently away from the village. He might have been a strong-willed man but he knew when he was beaten.

In the neighbouring county of Derry, as the night sky slowly submerged into daylight, a young man named Keith bustled around outside his house, brushing his hair out of his blue-green eyes impatiently as he helped his father to saddle his horse. All around them, their neighbours were frantically packing their belongings and fleeing from their homes. In the early hours of the morning, they had received word that the towns in the adjoining counties were being raided and that the attackers would most likely becoming here next and everyone was anxious to evacuate. Keith lifted his eyes towards the cottage as his younger brother, a lad of eighteen named Damian with dark hair and eyes to match the colour of his own, came sprinting out of the house towards them, carrying a small sack containing his belongings.

Keith scowled when he saw the boy. "Well, it's about time!"

"I'm sorry!" Damian apologised."It's just, I was in such a rush that wasn't paying attention and…"

"That's no excuse!" Keith interrupted. "Do you realise that every second counts here?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, will you give it a rest?!" their father snapped, frowning at his older son. Did Keith seriously want to go off on one at his brother when their safety was at stake? The older man sighed in frustration and continued in a rushed but gentler tone "Now, Keith, listen to me. You are to go straight to Dublin and spread the word on what is going on. Is that understood?"

Keith nodded. "Yes, Father."

He had barely spoken when they heard a scream, followed by the shout of "DEMONS!" All three men turned towards the hills bordering the land. An army of huge, hellish creatures were charging towards them. They looked like they meant business.

"They're coming!" their father cried. "Hurry, go!"

The two younger men quickly leapt on the horse. Keith, who was riding at the front, gave the animal's sides a sharp nudge with his heels and snapped the reigns. At once, the horse galloped away. Damian looked over his shoulder to see his father still standing there, watching them leave. "Goodbye, Father" Damian whispered, knowing his voice would never be heard.


	5. New faces

**New faces**

Dublin was alive with activity. Over the past two days, people from towns and villages in North Ireland were pouring into the city, most of them hysterical over the attacks and demanding to know what was going on. Many had fled to the other corners of Ireland, seeking out friends and relatives as soon as their homes had been invaded. The mayor of the town oversaw the care of the newcomers along with his son Paul, a burly, dark-haired young man who was known for his gentlemanly charm. They were also aided by Sharon, the town's wise-woman, and their friend George, a large, brawny Scotsman who was built like a bear but had a heart of gold and the characteristics that easily made him a father figure.

In the very centre of Dublin, there was a hall which served as a place of meeting for the mayor and the townsfolk. Ryan, Neil, George, Keith and Damian were taken into this very hall by the mayor and Paul, accompanied by Sharon, having offered to speak on behalf of their people concerning the events that were occurring. Once they were all seated, the mayor motioned for them to begin.

"It's like this," Keith began, "both Derry and The Moy have been attacked and theseattacks appear to be spreading across the North. The attackers are an army of demons led by Caorthannach. However, we were all under the impression that Caorthannach had been dead for over a century, but it appears that such is not the case."

Sharon, who had been listening with her head bent thoughtfully, now lifted her eyes and said gravely "I had a feeling this might happen."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," Sharon began,"I am a friend of the Tuatha De Danann, and…"

"The Tuatha De Danann?" Damian interrupted. "Who are they?"

"The people of the goddess Danu. They are a tribe of deities who reside in the Otherworld but often interact with the mortal realm. It is their job to protect the earth and its people from any and all evil beings that might threaten their existence. They fought against Caorthannach when she still plagued the earth but even their power was unsuccessful against her. It was only with the help of Saint Patrick that they were able to rid the world of her and her minions and bar them from the earth. But it appears that she has broken through the barricades and seeks to wreak havoc once more."

"Err, not to point fingers oranything," Neil piped up, "but aren't the Tuatha De Danann supposed to protect us from creatures like her? Keeping that in mind, if Caorthannach has returned, shouldn't that be a sign that they are terrible at their job?"

"Maybe so," Sharon said,"but they are not entirely to blame;Caorthannach's power has grown since her banishment. My guess is that she was waiting for Saint Patrick to die and working to regain her power so that she would be invincible once she returned."

"Is there some way to stop her?" the mayor asked.

Sharon thought for a while, then finally came up with an answer. "There is one way, but it will not be easy. You must seek out the four treasures of the Tuatha De Danann: the Spear of Lugh, the Sword of Light, Dagda's Cauldron and the Stone of Fal. Each of these treasures will be found in a specific part of Ireland. It is essential that you first find the two weapons and the cauldron. Once these are found, you must place them before the Stone of Fal which rests on the Hill of Tara. There you must recite a spell to invoke the power of the Tuatha De Danann. This will give you the strength to defeat Caorthannach."

"This all sounds very complicated" Keith muttered.

"I did say it would be difficult" Sharon reminded him. "Now, we must find some people who are willing to undertake this task." She hesitated. "Perhaps… perhaps you might be up for the challenge?" At this, she shot a hopeful glance in the direction of the men who sat before her.

Immediately, Paul said "Sharon, I will gladly lay down my life in this perilous journey to save our beloved country from Caorthannach."

"Oh no you won't!" the mayor said, his tone sharp. "You are my son. I will not let you be a part of this. It's alright if the others agree to go through with it but not you."

A scoff sounded from Ryan's end of the table. "That's rich! You're willing to let other people die for Ireland, so long as they're not your son?!"

"Wouldn't you do the same if you had a child?"

This shut Ryan up. He thought of Raven and how he could never dream of letting her put herself in such danger, even if the fate of Ireland depended on it. Suddenly he felt hypocritical. An awkward silence followed which was broken by George. "Give us some time to discuss the matter and we will give you an answer as soon as we possibly can" he by this, Sharon allowed the men to leave the table so that they could find somewhere private to talk.

Over the course of the afternoon, a long conversation took place between the men. It was clear they were all thinking the same thing and only two options appeared available, neither of which seemed to have a promising outcome. If they did go, they would most likely die while fighting Caorthannach. If they didn't go, Caorthannach would destroy Ireland and they would get killed in the process. No matter which way they chose, death was inevitable. But if they didn't stop Caorthannach, who would?A number of disputes also took place. Paul and Damian were adamant about going but the mayor and Keith refused to allow it, purely out of protective instincts. However, after some valid arguments were made by their friends, they finally relented. At last, a decision was made and the six men emerged to tell Sharon that they had decided to undertake the task. Sharon was thoroughly relieved and gave them a map of where each item could be found and a book of spells and rites to help them.

The remainder of that day was spent preparing for the journey. The men used the map Sharon had given them to plot their route and used their free time to get to know each other , night came and everyone retired to bed for the evening, all anxious about tomorrow and whatever would come with it.


	6. Stories by firelight

**Stories by firelight**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. The mayor had been kind enough to find a spare room in the hall where George, Ryan, Neil, Keith and Damian could sleep and when the first rays of sun hit their eyelids, everyone was up at once (well, almost everyone). Damian was still sound asleep long after his companions had risen and no amount of coaxing could wake him.

"I have an idea," Keith said. He walked over to a table in the corner of room that held a jug of water and several cups. He picked up the jug and held it over Damian in act to pour the contents on top of him, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Keith, no!" George hissed. "You can't!"

"Oh yes I can!" Keith hissed back. "He has to wake up sometime and unless you've got a better idea, shut up and let me handle this!"

Before anyone could stop him, Keith tossed the entire contents of the jug on top of Damian, soaking him to the skin. Damian shrieked and jumped up as a jet of icy water came splashing down on his head. He ran around the room like a headless chicken, screaming and waving his arms as George attempted to calm him and Keith and Neil fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, Keith still clutching the water jug. When Damian finally calmed down, he scowled at the others, his flaming eyes searching for the culprit.

Keith quickly passed the jug to Neil and pointed at him. "It was Neil! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen." But Damian could see through Keith's lie and in less than a second, the two of them were in a heap on the floor, engaged in a wrestling match. It took the combined strength of Ryan, George AND Neil to pry them apart.

Once the situation was diffused, everyone grabbed their bags and went to meet Paul. He was waiting for them outside with Sharon and the mayor. Quiet goodbyes were exchanged and wishes of good fortune issued form Sharon, then the group set off. For several hours they walked across countless landscapes until, finally, night fell and they decided to get some rest. By this time, they had come to the edge of a deep woodland and agreed it was as good a place as any to stop as there would be no shortage of shelter or firewood. Soon enough, they had a bonfire blazing high and warm and together they huddled around it, talking by the hour. Occasionally, Damian snuck a nervous glance in the direction of the forest. In the darkness, the towering trees with their leafless branches creaking in the wind were a chilling sight. Damian shuddered at the thought of what might be lurking in there.

Noticing his anxiety, Keith decided to have a little fun. "I wonder what kind of creatures we'll face on this journey."

Damian's head snapped in the direction of his brother. "C-creatures?"

Keith nodded. "Yes. There are many evil entities that are said to roam the land. We're bound to meet one or two of them along the way. For all we know, they could be watching us right now."

Which cheered everyone right up.

"Perhaps," he continued, "we might come across the Questing Beast, with its snake-like head, the haunches of a lion, the hooves of a deer and the upper body of a leopard. All that accompanied by the deafening sound of thirty hounds barking together. Definitely not an abomination you would want to encounter on a dark night."

Paul rolled his eyes. "That's not scary! That's just bizarre."

"That's your opinion" Keith replied.

"If you're trying to scare us, at least make an effort" Paul said. "How about Dearg Due? She was a woman whose father forced her to marry a cruel man. After years of abuse, she killed herself, vowing revenge. Shortly afterwards, she came back as a vampire and killed her father and husband by draining them of their blood. I think I can safely say that is not a woman you want to anger."

"You want to talk about dangerous women?" Keith said. "What about the Leanan Sidhe? Now those are a tribe of spirits to avoid. Not that they are hideous or anything. They are the loveliest ladies any man could ever hope to meet. But you'd better watch out if one of them chooses you for a sweetheart. You may live a highly inspired life, but it will be over once she grows bored of you and starts looking around for someone new."

Damian trembled as the images of these ungodly beings filled his mind. Seeing the uneasiness that these stories had given his brother, Keith smirked triumphantly.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy!"

Everyone stared at Ryan who had voiced the sarcastic remark. Everyone apart from Neil who closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in an irritated manner as if to say "Oh, not this again!"

"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked indignantly.

Ryan rose from the ground and stood over Keith. In the darkness, he looked tall and intimidating and downright sinister. "You think it's funny to laugh at other people's fear? You think the fear of death is something to joke about? Have you any idea what it's like for a loved one to be taken from you?" He gave a grim smile that was one step short of a sneer. "Ha, no! How could you possibly know what that's like?" He then stalked away from the group and into the forest, ignoring the stares of his companions.

Keith nudged Neil who was sitting next to him. "Was it something I said or has he got a problem?"

Neil smiled reassuringly. "Don't judge him too harshly. He wasn't always that way. He once had a wife and daughter and if they hadn't been taken from him so soon, I don't doubt he would be a completely different man. Trust me, Ryan knows better than any of us what it's like to lose a loved one. That's why he was so angry; he hates to talk about death, as it brings back painful memories. So it's best to avoid the subject when he's around."

The others had nothing to say to this, so they simply gazed into the roaring fire and made a mental note to remember Neil's advice.

Suddenly, the sound of Ryan's blood-curdling scream made everyone jump a foot into the air. Seconds later, Ryan burst through the trees and came running towards them, a horse following close behind. The horse was a huge, dark animal with glowing red eyes and was ridden by a man dressed from head to toe in black. In one hand, the rider held a whip made from a human spine and in the other hand, to their horror, he held his own head.

Everyone immediately went into panic mode as the frightening apparition came into view. Before anyone could stop him, George jumped in front of the group and from a small chain around his neck he produced a gold crucifix which he held out before him. The horse skidded to a halt and leapt up on its hind legs, almost knocking the rider off. "Be gone, demon!" George ordered in a loud, commanding tone. "Go back to the abyss from whence you came and leave us in peace!"

The horse and the rider both remained still for a moment, the haunting, glowing stare of the horseman's head piercing their souls and sending a shiver down each of their spines. Then the horse gave a snort and retreated back into the trees, taking its headless rider with it. Only when the sound of beating hoofs had faded into silence did the group breathe easily once more.

"What was that?" Damian gasped.

"The Dullahan" George answered. "A headless horseman that roams Ireland. The only thing that keeps him at bay is a trinket made of gold, hence why he stopped when he saw my crucifix. I think we ought to keep a lookout tonight, in case he comes back. I'll take the first watch."

So, while George seated himself by the fire, keeping a stern eye on the forest, the others all wrapped themselves in blankets and drifted into a deep sleep, silent and dreamless.


	7. Gorias

**Gorias**

Not much sleep was had that night, given the brief run-in with the Dullahan and the startling effect it had had on the group. Therefore, it was hardly surprising when they were reluctant to get up the next morning, due to them having so little sleep. However, when George threatened to toss them into the nearest river, they were up in an instant and ready to go. After another long day of wandering in the wilderness, the group eventually reached their first destination: the town of Gorias.

Immediately upon entering, the group wanted to turn around and walk in the other direction as fast as they could go. The town was a realm of gloom and misery. Every building was a crumbling old dump composed of either rough grey stone or ancient damp wood. The ground was a mud-covered swamp and what few trees could be found were spindly little things with twig-like branches. The townsfolk wandered around the place with crooked backs and heads bent low. The few people that acknowledged the newcomers simply glared at them as if their existence was the cause of their unhappiness. The group stopped to rest at an inn called The Alchemist's Brew. The innkeeper was a man named David who had a daughter named Ruth. David was a crotchety old man who looked like he had never even heard of smiling, for his face was twisted into a seemingly permanent grimace. Ruth, however, was someone entirely different. She was a young, flighty little thing with emerald eyes and bright red hair that matched her rosy, dimpled cheeks.

While Ruth made the rounds of the men, George consulted the map. "It says the Spear of Lugh is in this town somewhere. But where do we start looking?"

"The Spear of Lugh?" The men looked up to see Ruth standing by their table, frowning curiously. She had clearly been listening to their conversation. "What do you want with that?"

"Ruth!" David snapped. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?!"

"I was just asking them a question, Papa" she protested.

"Please, Sir, this is important" George pleaded. "We have come here from Dublin in search of the Spear of Lugh. It is vital that we find it as we have been given the task of defeating the demon Caorthannach and we are told the spear will help us to do so. Could you possibly tell us where it is?"

David raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all you want to know?"

"Absolutely" George said.

David considered this for a moment before saying "Very well. But know that if you ask for anything more than information, you will risk my wrath."

"We believe you."

David pulled up a seat and sat at their table. "The spear is in Gorias but I doubt you'll be able to take it. You see, it is in the possession of the witch Carman who is responsible for our town's misfortune."

"What do you mean?" asked Paul. "What has she done?"

"She has cursed Gorias, making it so that our harvests always fail and our people are constantly plagued by disease" Ruth explained. "She also controls the Sluagh. They are restless spirits who were sinners in life. They take the souls of both the sick and healthy and always enter our town from the West. Many have tried to banish the Sluagh but none have been successful."

"Maybe we could try" George suggested. He held up Sharon's book and said "This book contains a series of spells and rites that are said to be powerful enough to banish even the most terrible demons. If they can get rid of the Sluagh and we can somehow defeat Carman, then Gorias will be free."

David's eyes lit up at the prospect. "You really think you can?"

"It's worth a try" George said. "But we must be tactful. Now, I have a plan and it just might work if we are careful enough. Let me explain…"

Two hours later, Keith, Damian, Ryan and Neil were heading towards the outskirts of Gorias where they had been told was Carman's dwelling. George and Paul were back in the town. The group had split into two different unit, each with their own task. Ryan, Keith, Damian and Neil were going to retrieve the spear while George and Paul had stayed behind to carry out the mission of banishing the Sluagh. They had instructed the townsfolk to shut all windows facing west in order to prevent them from entering anyone's home and were, at this moment, performing the rites that would banish the spirits. They could now only pray for success.

The remaining four soon came to a shabby little hut with a worn thatch roof and walls that were barely standing. Peering through a grubby window, they were greeted by the relieving sight of an empty building. The men crept through the front door and began quickly rifling through the witch's possessions, desperately searching for the spear.

Neil tossed a basket full of cloths off the window seat which he pried open. The first thing that caught his eye was a long, stick-like object wrapped in a dusty sheet. He unwrapped it and, to his delight, he discovered a spear with a silver tip and a handle crafted out of oak with the name Lugh carved onto it. "Here it is!" he said, holding it up for the others to see.

Everyone gathered round him to see it but Ryan stopped when something sticking out from underneath the basket on the floor caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up and gasped when he saw what it was. It was a gold bracelet, small enough to fit a baby's wrist and on the band was engraved the name Raven. He nearly dropped it in shock. This was the very bracelet he had given his daughter. What's more, she had been wearing that bracelet when she was taken. And if it was here, that could only mean...

"What's wrong?" Neil asked him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Ryan couldn't look him in the eye. He simply showed him the piece of jewellery and whispered "My daughter's bracelet. She was here."

As this information processed in Neil's brain, he realised that Carman was the person who had stolen Ryan's daughter and who had caused him and Julianne so much heartache. Neil felt a deep sympathy for his friend. What should he say? _I'm sorry? At least we know who the culprit is?_ Thankfully, he was saved from the need to respond when the door to the hut crashed open and the doorway was filled by the form of an old crone in a black, tattered shawl. This was, undoubtedly, Carman.

"What are you doing in my house?!" she screeched.

Before any of them could answer, Ryan flew at the woman and grabbed her by the collar. "I know you! You stole my daughter! What did you do with her?!" He practically spat the words in her face.

Carman, completely un-rattled by this, cackled and shoved Ryan away. "Ah, I remember you. Your daughter was that squealing little brat from The Moy named Raven, if I recall correctly. But why should I tell you what I did with her?"

Ryan's blood boiled with anger as he raised his hand in act to strike the witch's foul face. He had never hit a woman before but there are times when even the most non-violent person tends to makes an exception for such things, such as when coming face to face with the person who kidnapped their child. However, Carman was spared the blow when Keith caught Ryan's arm.

"Now is not the time, Ryan. What difference will it make anyhow? It won't bring Raven back."

"But she is his daughter!" Neil protested. "Ryan has a right to know what happened to her!" He then glared at Carman. "I warn you, hag, you'd better tell Ryan what he wants to know!"

Carman's gaze shifted between the men and she narrowed her eyes. "You want to know what happened to her. I'll tell you. I intended to sacrifice that girl's soul to the Sluagh, as I do with all the children I take. The Sluagh need human souls to sustain their energy and children are the easiest prey. But that squealing little rat was different somehow. Her soul just wouldn't be taken. So instead I kept her as a slave until she ran away when she was eleven."

"So…my daughter isn't dead? Just...missing?" For a moment, Ryan forgot his anger and an overwhelming sensation filled him as he realised that all the tears he and Julianne had shed for fear that their daughter was dead were for naught. But his anger returned when he remembered that Raven still could have died and that Carman was responsible for it. Ryan shot daggers of hatred with his eyes at the witch. "Don't think this changes anything. Raven might be alive but that doesn't mean I forgive you for taking her."

Just then, a cheer from the town drifted on the wind towards them. Rushing outside, everyone was met by the sight of the spirits of the Sluagh floating up into the sky and disappearing into thin air. At once, all four men realised what had happened and it appeared Carman did also.

"The Sluagh! The Sluagh!" Carman screamed. "They have been banished! Curse the insolent fools who dared to do such a thing!"

But all of Carman's cursing meant nothing to the men. Turning to Carman with a triumphant grin, Ryan said to her "There are no evil spirits to help you, hag. Now it's your turn to pay. Grab her!" he shouted to the others and they obeyed.

They dragged the witch into the town square where a small group of people had gathered with George and Paul standing among them. When they saw that Ryan, Neil, Keith and Damian happened to have with them not just the Spear of Lugh but the witch Carman as well, they both raised an inquisitive eyebrow at each other.

"People of Gorias!" Ryan shouted to the crowd. "Here is the witch Carman, the one responsible for all your grief! Take your revenge!"

With that, Ryan pushed the witch towards the crowd who instantly grabbed her and hauled her away, kicking and screaming, leaving George, Ryan, Keith, Paul, Damian and Neil standing in the square.

"What do you suppose will happen to Carman?" Damian asked.

"I don't care what happens to her, so long as this world is purged of her existence" Ryan said sternly.

"But let's not worry about that now. Did you four get the spear?" George inquired. Neil nodded and presented it to him. George smiled. "One down, three to go."


	8. Findias

**Findias**

 **This is the part where the story kinda starts to sound like The Hobbit. Once again, no copyright intended.**

* * *

Ryan's companions were a little unnerved by the fact that he felt no remorse for handing Carman over to an angry mob but soon came to realise that the act was justified, given that she had tried to kill Ryan's daughter. They supposed it was an example of karma in action.

After resting awhile in Gorias, they set off early the next morning. Their next destination was Findias, the location of the Sword of Light. Findias was not a city like Gorias but a collection of caves hidden deep within a mountain. The only entrance was a tunnel at the foot of the mountain. The tunnel was not easy to get to as you first had to travel through a thick forest at the mountain's base and then navigate your way through a series of boulders placed in front of the entrance to the tunnel. Upon arrival at the mountain, the men were a little daunted by the thought of having to face these obstacles but all knew it had to be done if they had any hope of finding the sword. And so, several painstaking hours of trudging through rock and tree later, they finally came to the tunnel which they slowly filed through one by one, disappearing into a gloomy abyss. Once inside, they were greeted by an immense cave that was dimly lit by the sun's light, providing only a vague vision of the cave's interior. The place was like a chamber crafted entirely out of stone. The air within the cave was a chilling wind that might have been hewn form the very frosts of winter and somewhere in the distance, a soft noise of dew dripping onto the rocks could be heard.

Using the walls of the cave to guide them, the men cautiously ventured deeper into the bowels of the mountain, scarcely daring to breathe. The place gave off an ominous vibe, as if there was something lurking in there waiting to attack. Countless hours were spent travelling through seemingly impassable mazes and halls of stone, they eventually found themselves in yet another cave, except this one was far more impressive than the last.

A hole in the roof of the cave allowed the sun's bright rays to filter in, illuminating the vast space beneath it, as well as the extensive collection of treasure that littered every nook and cranny. The treasure was the first thing that caught the attention of the group and they all gasped as they gazed upon it in awe. The cavern was filled with countless chests full of exotic gems. Rubies, sapphires, pearls, emeralds and any others imaginable. Coins of bronze and silver were strewn about the floor, along with goblets, statues and plates of the purest gold.

"Holy smokes!" Neil breathed.

"There must be enough in here to feed and house every citizen of Dublin!" Paul exclaimed.

"But why is it here?" asked Damian, looking at George as if he somehow knew the answer.

George shook his head. "My guess is as good as yours. But let's not get distracted. We need to find that sword and this is as good a place as any to start searching. I suggest we split up; we'll cover more ground that way. Neil and Ryan, you go west. Damian and Keith, east. Paul and I will take the north. Good luck, everyone."

They all got to work at once, combing their designated areas for the sword. The men worked frantically, tossing items over their shoulders, all eager to be the one to find it. The sword was soon uncovered by Ryan. They found it inside a large treasure chest under a pile of rubies. The sword rested in a scabbard of iron decorated with Celtic symbols and the handle was fashioned out of silver. The blade shone like a new penny and upon it were the words _Claiomh Solais,_ sword of light.

He was about to inform the others when a soft thumping noise from somewhere deeper within the mountain filled everyone's ears. It sounded as if heavy feet were stomping on the ground and was getting closer. As it became clearer, they became aware of the sound of heavy breathing accompanying the noise. The gut-wrenching feeling of dread filled their bodies as they wondered fearfully who or what could be making these sounds. They soon found out when a giant, hulking ogre came waddling in. The ogre was as tall as the cave and had a hideous appearance. It was larger than life in every way. Large stomach, large head, large feet, large everything. Its rubbery skin was a sickening mixture of green and brown and hung loosely from its arms. A row of dirty white teeth protruded from its thick, black upper lip and its yellow eyes were set deep within their sockets. The mere sight of the ogre was enough to explain all the treasure; ogres were known for their love of precious jewels and metals.

The ogre seemed to have caught the scent of the men hiding in the cave as its bulbous nose sniffed the air curiously. "Who's here?" Its deep voice rang through the cavern. "Who's been sneaking around in my cave?"

Keith and Damian were nearest to the ogre and were praying with all their might for it to pass them by. But their prayers were in vain as the ogre sniffed them out almost immediately. He picked them up off the ground and, holding them both in one hand, studied them curiously. "Well, well, what do we have here? Two little men, trying to hide. And what might you be doing here? Men don't ever come to these caves. But no matter. I haven't eaten all day and you two will make a fine meal."

Damian's blood turned to ice as he realised that he and his brother were about to become an ogre's lunch. He looked at Keith and it was clear from the expression on his face that he was just as scared as Damian.

"NO!" Paul's angry voice startled them. He and George jumped over the chest they had been hiding behind and marched towards the ogre with Ryan in tow."Put them down at once!" Paul ordered.

The ogre stared at him in surprise, then burst out laughing. "And why should I do that? I've got a belly to fill and beggars can't be choosers. And now that you four have so foolishly revealed yourselves to me, I might as well eat you too." And he reached down with his free hand to grab them.

"I warn you, you don't want to eat us!" George shouted.

The ogre paused. "Why not?"

"Because…because…"

Paul jumped in. "Because we would taste awful."

"We would make a terrible meal" Keith agreed, taking the hint. "Especially my brother."

"Oh yes" Damian said. "Look at me, I'm all skin and bones. I couldn't feed a mouse."

"And we've got diseases" Ryan added, figuring that if they wanted to put the ogre off of eating them, they may as well go the extra mile. "Really deadly diseases. All of us. Lethal, we are. One bite of us and you'll be dead within seconds."

While all this was going on, Neil sat crouched behind a chest at the far end of the chamber, clutching Lugh's Spear. As he watched his friends trying to talk the ogre out of dining on them, he came up with an idea. If they could keep the ogre distracted long enough, maybe he could use the spear to kill it. It was worth a try. Emerging from his hiding place, he slowly crept up behind the ogre who continued to listen to his companions with what was now a confused expression. Maybe he was trying to decide whether or not to believe them. Ogres weren't exactly famous for being smart.

Neil's heart pounded. This was it. Raising the spear above his head, he took aim and hurled the weapon at the ogre. It plunged into the monster's back, causing it to let out a deafening shriek as it dropped Keith and Damian onto the ground. There was a tense moment of silence, then the ogre staggered forward and landed flat on his face, dead as a doornail.

Silence reigned for minutes that felt like hours before Ryan clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder and said "Well done, Neil."

"Come on, now" George said. "We have what we came for. Now let's get out of here. I don't very much fancy the idea of staying here another minute with this beast."

His companions didn't need to be told twice. After managing to haul the spear out of the ogre's back without damaging the weapon, they took it and the sword and fled from the mountain.


	9. Murias

**Murias**

Murias was a city built amidst the rocky heights of a fjord, its borders consisting of wide, fast-flowing rivers. There were no bridges, so the only way to get across was by wading through the waters. Luckily, they were fairly shallow. Slowly but surely, George, Neil, Ryan, Paul, Keith and Damian edged their way into the water, stretching their arms out by their sides to avoid falling.

They were halfway across when Damian suddenly gave a startled yelp and fell; something beneath the water had grabbed his leg and was pulling him down. Keith's protective brotherly instincts kicked in immediately and he hurried over to help his brother, as did the other men. Unfortunately, their attempts to save were thwarted when they too were grabbed and dragged under the water by who-knows-what. As they were pulled under, they all managed to get a glimpse of their attackers: thin, twisted, deformed creatures with bulging eyes, claw-like hands and razor sharp teeth.

The men struggled and fought with all their might to free themselves from the creatures while, at the same time, trying desperately not to lose the spear and sword. But their efforts were in vain as more and more of these beings emerged from the water, clawing at them and snarling as they tried to drown them. Just as it seemed to the group that they might be forced to surrender, a green-feathered arrow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit one of the creatures point blank in the eye. It squealed in agony and retreated. Before anyone had time to react, several more were struck by an arrow each identical to the first. The men looked around in bewilderment for the mysterious archer and caught sight of a girl standing on the banks of Murias. She was a slender, pale, dark-haired figure, clad in a deep red cloak and a light blue gown whose sleeves stopped halfway down her arms. A quiver of arrows hung on a belt at her side and she clutched a bow in her hand.

The girl called to them. "This way! Hurry!"

They immediately hurried over to her with the creatures in pursuit. The girl helped them climb ashore once they reached the bank of the river. Ryan was the last one out. The young archer held out her hand to him and he went to reach for it when something froze him in his tracks. On her arm, just above her wrist, was a heart-shaped birthmark. Ryan gazed up at the girl in shock. Could it be?

The sound of the girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come on! What are you waiting for?!"

Snapping out of it, Ryan grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him to safety. Once everyone was on dry land, the girl turned her back on the river to ask the men if they were alright. They were about to answer when they noticed one of the river creatures had made its way to their side. It emerged from the water, aiming an attack at the archer. Before anyone could warn her, she pulled a hidden dagger from her garter and slit the creature's throat with skills that came with years of practice. As the creature fell backwards and hit the water with a _splash,_ the girl approached the edge of the bank and shouted to the rest of them "How many more are you willing to lose before you give up?"

The creatures paused, then one of them said in a hoarse voice "We need sustenance."

"That is not my concern! Find some other victims. You'll get nothing out of these ones!" At this, she gestured behind her at the men. With an evil hiss, the demons disappeared beneath the water. Everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief when they were gone.

"What were those things?" Damian asked, catching his breath.

"The Fomori" the girl explained. "They are demons who plague the rivers of Ireland. Hopefully though, now that we have warned them, they will not be troubling us again."

"Thank you for saving us" Paul said. "My companions and I are forever in your debt."

"Think nothing of it" the girl said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raven."

Ryan's jaw dropped when the girl spoke that name and at once a shocking realisation dawned on him. He stared at the girl, taking in all her features. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her long hair was black like his and hung in a braid down her shoulder. Her eyes were a light mixture of blue and violet, giving them an almost purple colour. And her name. Raven. It couldn't be a coincidence that she had the same name as his daughter. That she just happened to have the same features as her. This could only mean one thing: this girl wasn't just any Raven, she was HIS Raven. Ryan fought to keep his composure as George introduced himself and the rest of their group and explained where they had come from and how they had ended up at Murias. He told her that they had come here in search of Dagda's Cauldron and inquired of her if she knew whether or not it was in the city.

When the story finished, Raven was silent for a moment before she said "You are very brave to have come this far for so noble a cause. Dagda's Cauldron does indeed reside in the city. Its keeper is the ruler of Murias, Lady Deirdre. Whether you receive the cauldron or not is up to her, I'm afraid. But Deidre is both wise and kind. I'm sure she will understand."

Raven led the men into the city which proved a wonderful contrast with the first two places they had visited. The city of Murias was one of great beauty and splendour. The buildings were made out of white marble. The paths were of blue stone and there were a great many fountains all filled with water that shimmered with the sun's rays like silver. It was, undoubtedly, the grandest city any of them had seen yet. They were taken into a grand, white castle and into a large and spacious throne hall that was illuminated entirely by sunlight that filtered through the windows. Tall stone pillars supported the ceiling and a great many elegant tapestries decorated the walls. Deirdre sat at the other end of the hall upon a dais, her eyes following the visitors as they entered. When the men lay eyes on Deirdre, they were in awe of her beauty. She looked to be in her early thirties at most with dark curls that came down to her shoulders and eyes of the brightest blue imaginable. She was dressed in a gown of gold silk and purple velvet and upon her head sat a crown of golden flowers. The very air about her shone with such grace and splendour that she might have been the goddess Danu herself.

Deirdre rose and greeted Raven who stood at the head of the small procession. "Raven, welcome back. I see there are some newcomers in your midst. A merry meeting to you, gentlemen. Welcome to Murias. Pray, tell me Raven, who are they?"

Raven bobbed a curtsey and said "Lady Deirdre, these men are travellers from Dublin. They were entrusted with a noble quest and have braved many dangers to come here. But perhaps it would be more meaningful if you heard the details of this quest themselves." Raven stood aside and nodded encouragingly at them.

One by one, George, Neil, Ryan, Paul, Keith and Damian stepped forward, introduced themselves and proceeded to tell Deirdre the very same story Raven had been told. How they had been given the task by Sharon of finding the four treasures of the Tuatha De Danann in order to save Ireland from Caorthannach and presented to Deirdre the sword and the spear which had survived the river crusade and were permitted to bring in to the hall, despite the reluctance of the guards. They also showed Deirdre the book of spells Sharon had given them to prove they were telling the truth. Afterwards, they waited in silent anticipation to hear Deirdre's thoughts.

After a few moments of careful consideration, Deirdre spoke. "So all that you require is Dagda's Cauldron in order to assist you with your quest to save Ireland? Very well, then. Now that I have seen all the evidence there is to see, I am convinced. You shall receive the cauldron on the condition that it is returned in the exact condition in which it left Murias."

"You have our word" George promised.


	10. Raven

**The song in this chapter is "Noble Maiden Fair" from the film Brave. I do not own the song.**

* * *

 **Raven**

After their meeting, it was agreed that the travellers would be allowed to stay a short while in Deirdre's palace before setting off on the next stage of their journey. Each man was given a room of his own in which to rest and the servants in the castle were instructed to care for them and cater to their every need. After days of sleeping outside on cold, hard ground, this was a godsend to the travellers and they all made the most of their time in Murias.

There was a garden outside the palace surrounded by four high walls of grey stone that were hung with curtains of dark green ivy. Bushes covered with white and blue roses made up much of the garden's vegetation and a towering oak tree sat in the very centre of the place, with overhanging branches that were so low, they nearly touched the ground and they sheltered a well that had been built from an underground spring that had fed the tree in its youth. One evening, Ryan took a short stroll through this very garden and seated himself on one of the stone benches that lined the wall furthest from the garden entrance. It was a beautiful evening. The air, although cool, was still warm enough for him to not need a coat. The sun could be seen disappearing behind the roof of the castle in the distance as the sky slowly faded from blue to a mixture of pink, orange and yellow. He sighed, contentedly. It had been a long time since he had truly felt at peace. He froze at the sound of a voice floating towards him on the wind. Driven by curiosity, he listened harder and soon became aware that it was a young woman's voice singing. As expected, a girl entered the garden and drifted over to the well with light, ghost-like movements. Of course, it would be her.

She was wearing a plain white gown and black slippers on her feet. A wool shawl was draped around her shoulders to ward off the cold air. Her dark hair was untied and cascaded down to her waist and her hands were loaded with the handle of a bucket. She didn't appear to notice Ryan as she approached the well to retrieve water. Now that the girl was closer, the words of her song were easier to make out. She was singing an old Irish lullaby, one that Ryan hadn't heard for fifteen years but could still remember as clear as day.

 _"A naoidhean bhig,_

 _cluinn mo ghuth._

 _Mise ri d' thaobh,_

 _Ó mhaighdean bhàn.  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic,  
do thìr, dìleas fhéin._

A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn.  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir.  
Naoidhean bhig,

 _ar rìbhinn òg.  
Mhaighdean uasal bhàn." _

The song brought a tear to Ryan's eye. Julianne had sung that very song to their daughter to get her to fall asleep. In fact, she had sung it on the same day she was taken. To hear his daughter singing it now all these years later brought back the memories of those nights when Julianne would sit by the fire with her baby in her arms, rocking her to sleep as she hummed that gentle melody. That sight was one of the few things in this world that brought a smile to his lips.

As Raven freed the now full bucket from the rope it was tied to, she began to repeat the tune. Ryan stood up and called to her "Do you mind, caterwauling like that?"

Raven gasped and looked up to see Ryan standing a few feet away from her. She didn't think anyone else was here."I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Ryan forced out a light chuckle and strolled over to her. "I'm teasing. You sing very prettily."

The girl blushed. It wasn't often that she was complimented for her singing, mainly because she rarely sung in front of others. "Thank you. I heard the song once when I was a baby."

"Is it a popular song here in Murias?"

The girl shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've only lived here for five years, you see."

"Where did you live before?" Ryan asked. He already knew the answer but didn't think it prudent to say so.

"With the witch Carman. She raised me for most of my childhood. I knew she wasn't my real mother, though, because she once let it slip that I had been stolen from my parents as a baby but she refused to tell me who they were. The only memory I had of them was a bracelet with my name engraved on it. Then, one night when I was eleven, I ran away. After several days out in the wild, Deirdre found me. I must have looked terrible because she took pity on me and allowed me to come and live with her."

"It must have been awful for you, living with that witch" Ryan said. He could only imagine what Carman had put her through to make her run away.

Raven nodded. "Yes, but it's not so bad now. Murias is far better than Carman's shabby old hut and Deirdre is ever so kind. In a way, she's like a mother to me but I know she could never replace my birth mother." She sighed. "Ryan, do you think I'll ever find my real parents?"

Ryan was almost trembling with exasperation. How he longed to tell she had already found her father. That her father was him. But something told him that it wouldn't go down too well. She might think he was crazy. Instead, he patted her on the shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure you will. You just have to be patient. Remember, good things come to those who wait."

Before Raven could reply, she was interrupted by Neil who came into the garden calling for her. "Oh, Raven, there you are. Deirdre sent me to find you. She's wondering where you are."

"I'll be right with her" she told him. "It was nice speaking with you, Ryan," she added. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the garden.

When Neil looked at Ryan, he immediately noticed that he seemed a little unsettled, as if there was something he longed to say. Neil approached his friend with a concerned expression etched onto his face. "Ryan, are you alright?"

Ryan was about to deny his uneasiness and tell him that everything was fine but he knew there was no point; one of the downsides of being friends with someone for so long was that it soon became impossible to hide anything from them. "Neil, aren't you a bit concerned that Raven has the same name as my daughter?"

Neil shrugged. "So what if she does? It's just a coincidence."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "A coincidence? I think not. You see, Raven and my daughter both have dark hair and blue eyes and a heart-shaped birthmark. And, if that's not enough, Raven was raised by the witch Carman who took my daughter. Raven lived with Carman until she was eleven when she was brought here to Murias and she's lived here for five years, making her sixteen. My daughter as a year old when she was taken and it's been fifteen years since then. That means she would be the same age as Raven. That could just be a coincidence, like you said, but tell me this: what are the odds of meeting a girl who just happens to be of the same age and same appearance as my lost daughter? Because they seem pretty low."

Neil's mouth hung open in surprise. "You mean…?"

"That girl, Raven, is my daughter."

Neil could scarcely believe his ears. He was so stunned, he could barely speak. "After all this time!" he cried. "Who would have guessed it? I wonder how the others will react when they find out."

Ryan rested his hands on Neil's shoulders. "Neil, listen to me. We've been friends for time out of mind and I know I can trust you to keep a promise. So promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not Raven or George or Paul or anyone. I'd prefer to tell them myself."

"I won't breathe a word" Neil promised.

But Ryan needn't have bothered forcing Neil to make that promise because Raven had overheard them. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop but as she was exiting the garden she heard her name being spoken. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't resist listening. What she heard surprised her almost to the point of paralysis. She'd always had a feeling that her father was out there somewhere but she never would have guessed that her father was Ryan. Until now, she'd never really had anyone in her life who she could truly call her parent. There was no way Carman could ever be her mother. She saw her as nothing more vermin and treated her so. Deirdre was a major improvement on Carman. She was far less severe and treated her with kindness and consideration rather than coldness and violence. But, as kind as she was, Deirdre could never be her mother either. Now, years later, her father had found her and he didn't even know that she was aware of it. What in the world was she supposed to do?

Haste made the decision for her when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly sprinted away from the garden, water spilling from the bucket as she ran, back into the castle. She had to tell someone and who better to tell than the person she trusted the most?

Deirdre was waiting for Raven when she came running in through the door, her face red and hot. She had clearly ran all the way here. "I'm sorry, Deirdre. I got distracted" the girl said.

Deirdre didn't scold her but instead examined her with a concerned frown. Raven was distressed about something, she knew. Wordlessly, she took the bucket from the girl's hands and set it on the floor. Cupping Raven's chin in her hand, she tilted her face towards her, forcing her to meet Deirdre's gaze. "What is troubling you, child?" she asked softly.

"M-my father" Raven whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Your father?" Deirdre repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I…I heard Ryan and Neil talking. Ryan used to have a daughter who he lost. And, apparently, that daughter is me. He even proved it. We're of the same age, we have the same hair, the same eyes, even the same birthmark. He said so himself." By this point, her lip was trembling and her tears were just a second away from escaping. Normally, she would hate herself for being this way in front of her benefactress. But there are times when emotions win the day and such things can't be helped.

Seeing the girl's deteriorating emotional state, Deirdre led Raven to a chair and sat her down. Raven couldn't be strong anymore. Her shell broke and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She hid her face in her hands, not wanting Deirdre to see her so weak. Overcome with pity for the poor girl, Deirdre pulled Raven into her arms. Raven tried to pull away but eventually gave in and allowed Deirdre to hold her close and whisper words of comfort into her ear, occasionally planting a kiss on her temple. When Raven's tears subsided, Deirdre released her and asked "Have you cried yourself out?"

Raven wiped her eyes. "Yes. Please, forgive me for being so foolish."

"Nonsense. I could never think you foolish. It was just shock."

Raven smiled. "Thank you, Deirdre. But what am I to do now? I could never look at Ryan the same way again, knowing now that he is my father."

"Does he know that you are aware of it?"

"No, and he made Neil promise not to tell anyone. He said he would prefer to break the news himself and I doubt he would be very happy if I went about, informing people of our familial relationship when he wants to keep it a secret."

Deirdre chuckled. "Yes. Something tells me that would put a damper on your relationship. You'd better wait for him to tell you first."

"But he might never get the chance to!" Raven cried. "Remember, he and the others will be leaving soon. We cannot possibly expect them to stay here any longer and wait until Ryan is ready to break the news. And now that I know the truth, I don't want to be parted from my father again."

"Maybe you don't have to" Deirdre said.

Raven frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Deirdre winked. "Leave it with me. I'll sort something out."


	11. The Hill of Tara

**The Hill of Tara**

Three days later, an assembly of the inhabitants of Murias gathered on the south banks of their island home. Deirdre stood before her people, facing the six travellers. She smiled when her eyes fell upon Raven who stood with them. It had taken a lot of convincing and promises from Deirdre but they had finally agreed to let Raven join them on their journey. "That way, you'll get to spend more time with your father" Deirdre had told her with a wink. Dagda's Cauldron had been presented to the travellers, along with any other provisions they required, all of which had been loaded into a ship that stood waiting for them in the docks. Now it was time to leave.

Deirdre cleared her throat and said "My friends, I bid you farewell and good luck on your quest. May the Tuatha De Danann and the goddess Danu smile bless and guide you and march with you into battle. Farewell."

They then piled onto the ship. Before departing, Raven ran to Deirdre and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" she whispered.

"Save travels, my child" Deirdre said, gently patting her back.

The ship sailed away from Murias towards the mainland where the men and Raven were dropped off, along with their provisions, then set off to find the last of the treasures of the Tuatha De Danann: the Stone of Fal. It was a five day journey to the stone but they persisted tirelessly, knowing that there was no going back now. Not when they had come this far. Raven proved to be a valuable addition as she had picked up a few survival skills over the past few years which were put to good use. She provided advice on what berries and plants were safest to eat and even managed to shoot a rabbit or two (luckily she had opted to bring her bow and arrows). Everyone enjoyed getting to know Raven and came to love her company. Their short time travelling together gave them something to take their minds off of the trials they would soon face and, indeed, they would be perilous.

On the sixth day after leaving Murias, they finally reached their last destination: the Hill of Tara. According to legend, the hill had once served as a place of coronation for the kings of Ireland and the Stone of Fal, which resided upon the hill, was said to cry out in joy when the rightful High King of Ireland put his feet upon it and allow him a long reign.

Upon sighting the stone, the group raced up the hill and gathered before the stone. George brought out Sharon's book and, from its pages, instructed his companions on how the ritual must be performed. The Sword of Light, the Spear of Lugh and Dagda's cauldron were all ceremoniously placed before the stone, then everyone stood in a circle around it, joined hands and chanted the following spell from Sharon's book:

 _"_ _Tuatha De Danann, hear our call._

 _Upon this hill, we stand tall._

 _Grant us your power, we beg of you,_

 _And help us see this peril through._

 _Aid us in this fearful fight,_

 _And guide us with your radiant light."_

As soon as the last word was spoken, a brilliant light shone down from the heavens, engulfing them and the four treasures. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light for fear of being permanently blinded. When they felt it was safe to open their eyes again, they noticed that the four treasures had a dull white glow about them and Dagda's Cauldron was now filled with swords and daggers.

"Did it work?" Paul asked.

George consulted the book and nodded, smiling. "Yes. The Tuatha De Danann have given their power to our weapons. That is what that light is for. Now, with their aid, Caorthannach and her minions will be no match for us."


	12. Showdown

**Showdown**

Silence reigned as everyone took a moment to digest what George had just said.

"So," Keith said, "these weapons will make us invincible against Caorthannach?"

"According to Sharon's book, that is the idea" George replied.

"What do we do now, then?" Damian asked.

This inquiry was answered by Raven. "Didn't you say you were sent by Sharon to find these treasures? And she's in Dublin, right? So the wise thing to do is take them back to Dublin."

"That makes sense" Neil agreed.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?!" Paul cried. "Back to Dublin we go!"

Everyone gathered up the weapons and the cauldron and descended the hill. Ryan carried the Sword of Light, Keith had Lugh's Spear and George had Dagda's Cauldron. Each person was also equipped with a sword and dagger from the cauldron as there had been enough for all of them.

The journey back to Dublin was somewhat shorter than the journey away from there. Now that they didn't have to bother with finding hidden artefacts, they were able to choose a shorter road, one that lasted no more than eight days before they finally reached Dublin. When they got to the outskirts of Dublin, they came screeching to a halt when they noticed a thick layer of smoke rising above the mountains that bordered the city and became aware of the distant cries echoing from beyond them. Everyone gazed at each other sheepishly, fearing the worst had happened. And when they caught their first glimpse of the city, their fears were confirmed. Caorthannach had attacked Dublin.

The sight that met their eyes was horrific. Demons swarmed in from all corners of the city, pillaging and slaying as they went. All the buildings were in flames and Caorthannach soared through and above the city, smiting innocent citizens with her long, jagged spear as fire poured out of her mouth and onto the ground beneath her, not caring if anyone was caught in the raging flames.

Paul was the first to speak up. Anger seized him as he watched the assault being carried out on the city that had been his home for as long as he could remember. "This has gone far enough!" He uttered through gritted teeth. "It's time these monsters paid for what they've done!"

"I agree" George said. "Enough is enough. If Caorthannach and her minions think they can destroy our homes without penalty, they are very much mistaken! Come now. Let's make them pay for what they've done!"

And so, with weapons in hand, they charged towards the battlefield like a host of avenging angels, set to slay any and all evil that dared to challenge them. It didn't take long to see what the power-infused weapons of the Tuatha De Danann could do. The demons were no match for the deadly swords and spear and their crimson blood stained the metal blades as they were struck down mercilessly. The uprising brought about by George, Keith, Paul, Damian, Ryan, Neil and Raven encouraged the other citizens to take up arms and what had started off as an invasion now became an all-out war. Deterred by sudden courage of the citizens, the demons began to retreat until there were only a very few left, Caorthannach included. Unfortunately, there was little that could scare this formidable foe and she continued to fight tooth and nail, the cowardice of her minions fuelling her ferocity.

As Raven shot down yet another enemy, she noticed Caorthannach out of the corner of her eye, moving towards Ryan who was tussling with a particularly strong demon, too busy to notice the approaching fire-spitter. Before she knew what she was doing, Raven rushed to jump in front of her father. She seized an arrow and fired at Caorthannach. The arrow pierced the creature's neck, causing her to let out an ear-shattering screech, attracting Ryan's attention. Now more furious than ever, Caorthannach raised her free hand and drove her piercing claws across Raven's torso. Raven cried out in agony and fell to the ground, blood from her wounds seeping through her clothes and dripping onto the ground.

Ryan felt as if he had been hit in the stomach and the world around him seemed to plunge into silence as he stared at his wounded daughter lying helplessly at his feet, though the battle still raged on. Seeing your child get taken from you was one thing. Watching her get struck down was another thing entirely and he couldn't imagine what was worse. As Ryan looked up into the eyes of the beast that had caused this, his blood boiled with unimaginable rage. The blade of the Sword of Light gleamed brightly in the sunlight, begging to taste the blood of the demon. And taste it, it would.

The first clash was the hardest. Ryan charged at Caorthannach who held up her spear in defence and the metal of the two blades hit with an almighty _CLANG._ By now, Caorthannach was the only demon who remained and the people all gathered round the two opponents fought with all their might, each hell-bent on destroying the other. The anger Ryan felt from seeing Caorthannach harm his daughter only added to his strength, willing him to persist. The fight soon reached its climax when the Sword of Light sliced through the rough skin on Caorthannach's neck, severing her ugly head from the rest of her body. Both objects fell to the ground lifelessly with a _thud_ where they lay on the blood-stained ground.

The cheers that followed were deafening. Everyone threw down their weapons and applauded loudly, singing praises at the top of their lungs. But Ryan paid them no mind. The fact that he had just slain Ireland's most feared creature meant little to him and he felt no elation from his triumph. Instead of basking in the glory, he went to Raven and knelt by her side, clasping her hand tightly as tears welled up in his eyes. Raven was now ghostly white and no trace of life could be found on her unconscious body. She almost looked dead.

Ryan shook himself mentally. No! She couldn't die! He couldn't let that happen to her. He wouldn't! "My daughter is wounded!" He yelled to the crowd. "Get help! Please!"


	13. Reunion

**Reunion**

Ryan paced the length of the hall for the hundredth time, panicking like crazy. He and his companions had taken Raven to the infirmary. There they met Sharon who, being skilled in the craft of healing, had been working to nurse all the injured people back to health, along with help from the other infirmary staff. Raven was brought to a small, separate room, away from the other patients, so Sharon could work on healing her without distraction. Ryan was waiting outside the room now, along with George, Neil, Keith and Damian. Paul was not present as he had gone to help clear up the city.

"What's taking so long?" Ryan demanded as he stopped to take a breather.

"Patience, Ryan" George said. "These things take time."

"Did you not see how badly wounded she was?!" Ryan retorted. "She could be dying for all we know! We don't have time for patience!"

"Ryan!" George snapped, making everyone jump. "I know you're worried about Raven. We all are. But panicking won't make things any better. Sharon promised she would do all she can and I'm sure she is. There's not much we can do except wait."

The others agreed with silent nods. Ryan sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Minutes that felt like hours ticked by as the men waited anxiously to hear the verdict on Raven's condition. Finally, Sharon emerged from the room. Before they could begin bombarding her with questions, she gave them a reassuring smile. "There's no need to worry. The wound was a substantial one but Raven managed to pull through. She's going to be just fine."

A wave of relief washed over them all. "May I see her?" Ryan asked.

Sharon looked at him uncertainly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. She needs time to rest and recover."

"Please, Sharon. It's really important."

"And what could possibly be more important in this situation than Raven's health?"

"He needs to tell Raven that he is her father!" Neil blurted

Everyone stared at Neil in stunned silence. Sharon, George, Keith and Damian because they couldn't believe what they had just heard and Ryan because he couldn't believe Neil had broken his promise.

Neil looked at Ryan sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Ryan! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't…"

Ryan interrupted him. "It's alright, Neil. They had to be told sometime."

"Well," Sharon said, "this really…um, changes things. Very well, Ryan, you may go in and see her. But know that if you excite her or do anything that might affect the healing process, there will be trouble."

Ryan smiled. "Thank you, Sharon" he said as the woman opened the door to allow him access.

Raven's room was dimly lit by a few candles burning on the table in the corner. A narrow bed was placed in the middle of the room in which Raven was sleeping. She lay on her side, facing the door, with one arm behind her head and the other draped across her stomach. Ryan took a seat beside her on the bed and sighed. She looked so peaceful and innocent that Ryan was reluctant to wake her. But he had to. Gently tapping her on the shoulder, he whispered "Raven."

The girl gave a soft grunt as she stirred and rolled over onto her back to face him. "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you." he told her. "I'm sorry I woke you but it's kind of important."

Raven shook her head and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's alright. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Ryan sighed again. It was now or never. "Well, this is something I've wanted to tell you since we first met that day in Murias. I didn't know how to tell you at first and kept avoiding the opportunity. But, when you nearly died, I knew I had to tell you immediately, in case I never got the chance to again. You see, I once had a daughter. She was stolen from me by a witch fifteen years ago, when she was just a baby. In all the time she was gone, I thought she was dead, until..."

"You found her in Murias." Raven finished his sentence for him with a knowing smile. "Ryan, you don't need to beat around the bush. I know you're my father."

Ryan was so surprised, he could barely speak. "How…how did you know?"

"I heard you tell Neil. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you wanted to break the news yourself. That's why Deirdre asked for me to come with you on this mission; I wanted to spend more time with you. After finding out you were my father when we had been away from each other for so long, I didn't want us to be parted again."

Ryan's eyes glistened with tears as she said this and thought of all she had risked just so she could be with him. Most people her age would never even dream of going to such lengths. "Oh, Raven" he whispered. He held his arms out and she leaned into him as he gently wrapped his arms around her, locking them in a warm embrace. Ryan longed to hug her as tightly as his strength would allow but fear of suffocating her prevented him from doing so. He lightly kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her dark curls and his heart swelled with joy as he realised that even though he couldn't watch his daughter grow up, he got to see the young woman she had become. Nothing on earth could be more rewarding.

Raven pulled away too soon and it took all of Ryan's self-control to not cling to her insistently. "You're crying" Raven whispered to him.

"No, I'm..." Ryan began but stopped when he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. "It's just I've missed you so much. If only your mother could see you now. She'd be so proud to see the woman you've grown into. Oh, I believe this belongs to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet he had found in Carman's lair. He had kept it with him this whole time.

Raven gasped as he placed the bracelet into her hand. "I was wondering where this had gone!"

Ryan smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek. In that moment, he made his daughter a promise. He promised her the world. He promised to always be there for her no matter what and to give her anything and everything she wanted.

"Father," Raven said, "there is nothing I want more than for us to be together. As long as we have each other, that's all that matters to me."

Ryan's smile widened. "My child, as long as I live, nothing short of death will keep us apart." And he knew he would do whatever it took to deliver on that promise.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The days passed quickly after that.

Everyone had their work cut out repairing the damage done by Caorthannach and her minions but all soon returned to normal. Dagda's Cauldron was returned to Deirdre in Murias while the weapons of the Tuatha De Danann were gifted to the six men. When the time came, everyone went home. Keith and Damian returned to Derry. Thought their village was destroyed, their father had survived the attacks and together they worked to help restore their home to its former glory. George went back to his family in Scotland where the story of his adventure was passed on from relative to relative for generations. Paul's father had been killed in the battle, so Paul took over the office of mayor in his place and did an excellent job of taking care of the town and its people. Neil returned to The Moy with Ryan and Raven where he eventually married one of the women from the village.

Which left Ryan. Nobody could believe that the strange girl who accompanied him on his return home was really his long-lost daughter and for weeks it was all anyone could talk about. They would also talk about how much Ryan had changed. It was like he was a completely different man. He smiled and talked a lot more and soon resumed his old role as the social butterfly he had once been. He spoiled and doted on the girl. Both father and daughter loved each other's company and were rarely seen apart. They were, in a word, each other's best friend. All the villagers loved Raven and the feeling was mutual.

The years rolled by and Raven grew into a beautiful woman. Her beauty was raved about for miles and men poured in from all corners of Northern Ireland, begging for her to be their wife, including Damian. After months of asking and asking, she and Damian finally married. A year later, the couple moved to Derry with the promise that they would keep in touch. Ryan couldn't pretend he wasn't sad when Raven left. Sure, he was happy for his daughter. Why wouldn't he be? She had everything. A loving husband, a fine home and possibly children in the years to come. There were many people who could only dream of being so blessed. But the house wasn't the same without her.

One night, Ryan lay in his bed. The years had caught up with him and he was now an old man. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to whisk him away into a deep and vivid dream. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't sure where he was at first. He was standing in a room that looked like the parlour of someone's house. It was warm, light and inviting. In a chair by the fireplace sat a young woman, asleep. Ryan recognised her at once and the place they were in. She was Raven and this was the parlour of her house in Derry. Somebody else was there. A slightly older woman stood behind Raven, gazing down at her. She looked very familiar.

"Julianne?" Ryan asked as he approached her cautiously.

The woman turned to him and smiled. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

Now it was Ryan's turn to smile. "Oh, Julianne!" he cried, running towards his wife and hugging her tightly, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Oh, Julianne," he repeated, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, dearest Ryan" Julianne replied as they parted. "And our daughter" she added, looking back at Raven. "Our little girl has become a fine young lady."

"She certainly has" Ryan agreed. He hesitated before asking "Julianne, why are we here? It's not that I don't want to see our daughter. I'm just curious."

Julianne gazed up at her husband. "I thought you might ask that. Well, I wanted to see Raven again. And I thought you might too, before..." she broke off, taking a moment to clear her throat, then continued. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me. After all, you're not getting any younger and I know you've been feeling lonely." She said it slowly, hesitantly, as if she was afraid of how her husband would react.

Ryan didn't know what to say. He would love nothing more than to be with his wife again. But... "What about Raven?" he asked, nodding towards the sleeping girl.

The smile returned to Julianne's face. "Do you know what's wonderful about guardian angels? They can see their loved ones whenever they want." She took her husband's hand in hers. "Leaving this world does not mean never seeing your loved ones again. In fact, it only makes it easier. Our spirits do not have the same restrictions as the mortal realm; they can go wherever they want, whenever they want. You and I will be able to see our little Raven at any time we wish to, even when we are worlds away."

The words were music to Ryan's ears. A chance to be with his wife again and still get to see his daughter whenever he wanted. How could he possibly refuse? "I'd be honoured to join you, Julie."

Julianne's smile widened, making his heart melt. Something behind him caught her eye and he followed her line of vision. The front door of the house stood open and a white heavenly light spilled into every corner of the house through the doorway. Ryan didn't have to ask what it was, or what it meant; he already knew.

Whispering a final goodbye to their daughter, the couple turned towards the door and, with their hands linked, walked into the light.


End file.
